


Use Me

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HELLA WICKED, I Will Go Down With This Ship, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video Fic (Is that a thing? It is now. Hahahha.) where they use each other for revenge and stuff. But sometimes, things get in the way.</p><p>I love them tho. And I want them to be together and unleash some wicked hellish chaos, right? right? Where my Zades shippers at?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, I will try hard to update this. Meanwhile my other Zades fic isn't updated yet. A bday fic is sorta in the works too. Forgive me, my fellow shippers. I am trying my best.


End file.
